Vampira Secreta
by Sonia Lemes Goncalves
Summary: Brittany achava que o verão duraria para sempre. Até ser diagnosticada com câncer terminal. Não há tempo para tratamento e, aparentemente, nenhuma esperança. Até que sua melhor amiga, Santana - por quem Brittany é secretamente apaixonada -, revela que pode evitar que este seja o destino dela. M para capítulos posteriores.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

No primeiro dia das férias de verão, Brittany descobriu que ia morrer.

Era uma segunda-feira, o primeiro dia_ de verdade_ das férias (o fim de semana não contava). Brittany acordou sentindo-se gloriosamente leve e pensou:_ Não tem aula_. O sol entrava pela janela, transformando a cortina fina em volta da cama numa película de ouro. Brittany a empurrou de lado e saltou para fora da cama – e estremeceu.

Ai. Aquela dor na barriga de novo. Meio como se corroesse, como se algo estivesse abrindo caminho a dentadas até suas costas. Ficava um pouco melhor quando ela se curvava.

_Não,_ pensou Brittany._ Eu me recuso a adoecer nas férias de verão. Eu me recuso. O que eu preciso é de um pouco de poder do pensamento positivo._

Fazendo uma careta e recurvada – Pensamento positivo, idiota! –, ela andou pelo o corredor até o banheiro de ladrilhos turquesa e dourados. No começo achou que ia vomitar, mas depois a dor passou tão rapidamente quanto apareceu. Brittany endireitou o corpo e olhou triunfante seu reflexo descabelado.

- Continue comigo, garota, e vai ficar bem. – Cochichou ela para o reflexo, dando uma piscadela de quem está tramando algo. Depois se inclinou para frente, vendo os próprios olhos azuis estreitando-se de desconfiança. Ali, no nariz, havia quatro sardas. Quatro e meia, se ela fosse inteiramente franca, o que Brittany S. Pierce costumava ser. Que coisa mais infantil, que..._ Gracinha!_ Brittany mostrou a língua para si mesma e saiu com muita dignidade, sem se incomodar em pentear os cabelos meio encaracolados acobreados e rebeldes que amontoavam na cabeça.

Ela manteve a dignidade até chegar à cozinha, onde Nicolle, a irmã mais velha, comia corn flakes. Depois, Brittany semicerrou os olhos novamente – desta vez para ela. Já era bem ruim ser mais alta, magrela e de cabelo meio encaracolado – parecendo muito mais um gigante que morava no fim de um pé de feijão, que tinha uma galinha que botava ovos de ouros e uma arpa mágica de ilustração de livro infantil do que qualquer coisa que tenha visto na vida –, mas ter uma irmã de altura apropriada, loura-viking dos cabelos lisos, de uma beleza clássica... Bom, isso mostrava uma maldade deliberada na formação do universo, não?

- Oi, Nicolle. – Disse ela num tom carregado de ameaça.

Nicolle, que estava acostumada aos humores da irmã, não se deixou impressionar. Ergueu os olhos da seção de quadrinhos do _L.A. Times_ por um momento. Brittany admitia que os olhos dela fossem lindos: verdes e indagativos, com cílios muito escuros.

- Oi. – Disse Nicolle sem emoção nenhuma, e voltou aos quadrinhos. Poucas garotas que Brittany conhecia liam jornal, mas essa era a Nick. Ela começaria o último ano do ensino médio na El Camino e, ao contrário de Brittany, tirava A direto, ao mesmo tempo em que era Capitã e astro do time de futebol e do time de vôlei. Também era representante de turma. Um dos maiores prazeres da vida de Brittany era implicar com ela. Ela achava Nicolle certinha demais.

Agora ela riu e deu de ombros, desistindo do olhar ameaçador.

- Cadê o James e a mamãe? – James Stuart era o padrasto das duas havia três anos e era mais certinho do que Nick.

- James está no trabalho. Mamãe está se vestindo. É melhor comer alguma coisa, ou ela vai pegar no seu pé.

- Tá, tá... – Brittany foi olhar o armário – não era _de todo _ruim ser alta –. Ao encontrar uma caixa de sucrilhos, ela enfiou a mão e delicadamente pegou um floco. Comeu-o a seco.

Ela deu alguns passos de dança até a geladeira, sacudindo no ritmo a caixa de cereais.

- Eu sou uma... Fada do sexo! – Cantou ela, marcando o ritmo com os pés.

- Não é não. – Disse Nicolle com uma calma de arrasar. – E porque não veste umas roupas?

Mantendo a porta da geladeira aberta, Brittany se olhou. Estava com a camiseta imensa que dormia. Cobria todo o corpo como um minivestido.

- Isto aqui _é _roupa. – Disse ela com serenidade, pegando uma Diet Coke na geladeira.

Houve uma batida na porta da cozinha. Pela tela, Brittany viu quem era.

- Oi, Santana! Entra.

Santana Lopez entrou, tirando os óculos de sol enorme. Olhando para ela, Brittany sentiu uma pontada – como sempre –. Não importava que a visse praticamente todo o dia nos últimos dez anos. Ainda sentia uma palpitação aguda e o coração acelerava, em algum ponto entre a doçura e a dor, quando a via pela primeira vez de manhã.

Não era só pela beleza criminosa. Santana tinha cabelos pretos sedosos, um rosto sutil e inteligente olhos castanhos escuros com um brilho acinzentado que alternavam entre o intenso e o frio. Era a menina mais linda da El Camino High, mas não era a isso que Brittany reagia. Era algo_ dentro_ dela; algo misterioso e atraente, sempre fora do alcance que acelerava seu coração e fazia a pele formigar.

Nicolle sentia outra coisa. Assim que Santana entrou, ela enrijeceu e sua expressão ficou fria. Uma antipatia brotou entre as duas garotas, quase saíam faíscas.

Depois Santana deu um sorrisinho, como se a reação de Nicolle a divertisse.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Disse Nicolle, sem ceder. Brittany teve a forte sensação de que ela a jogaria nos ombros e a tiraria rapidamente da cozinha. Nicolle sempre exagerava no papel de irmã protetora quando Santana estava presente. – E como vão Megan e Kimberley? - Acrescentou com antipatia.

Santana refletiu.

- Bom, eu não sei muito bem.

- Você não _sabe_? Ah, sim, você sempre larga suas namoradas antes das férias de verão. Assim você fica livre para agir, né?

- Claro. – Disse Santana com brandura. Ela sorriu.

Nicolle a olhou com uma carranca de ódio descarado.

Brittany, em compensação, ficou cheia de alegria. Adeus, Megan; adeus, Kimberley. Adeus às pernas longas e elegantes de Megan e aos incríveis seios pneumáticos de Kimberley. Esse verão seria maravilhoso.

Muita gente achava que a relação de Brittany com Santana era platônica. Não era verdade. Brittany sabia havia anos que se casaria com ela. Era uma de suas duas maiores ambições; a outra era conhecer o mundo. Ela só não tinha contado ainda a Santana. Nesse momento, Santana ainda achava que gostava de meninas de pernas longas e com unhas bem-feitas e botas italianas.

- Esse CD é novo? – Perguntou Brittany para distraí-la da encarada da futura cunhada.

Santana o ergueu.

- É o novo lançamento do Ethnotechno.

Brittany vibrou.

- Mais _World Music eletrônica… _Mal posso _esperar_. Vamos ouvir. – Mas, nesse momento, sua mãe entrou. A mãe de Brittany era fria, loura e perfeita, como uma heroína de Alfred Hitchcock. Geralmente tinha uma expressão de eficiência tranquila. Brittany, saindo da cozinha, quase esbarrou nela.

- Desculpe... Bom-dia!

- Espero um minuto – Disse a mãe de Brittany, segurando a filha pelas costas da camiseta. – Bom-dia, Nick. Bom-dia Santana. – Acrescentou. Nick a cumprimentou e Santana assentiu com uma educação irônica.

- Todos já tomaram o café da manhã? – Perguntou ela, e, quando as meninas disseram que sim, ela olhou para a filha. – E você? – Perguntou, olhando-a fixamente.

Brittany sacudiu a caixa de cereal e a mãe estremeceu.

- Por que não põe um pouco de leite?

- Assim é melhor. – Disse Brittany com firmeza, mas, quando a mãe lhe deu um pequeno empurrão até a geladeira, ela cedeu e pegou uma caixa de leite desnatado.

- O que pretendem fazer em seu primeiro dia de liberdade? – Perguntou a mãe, olhando de Santana para Brittany.

- Ah, sei lá. – Brittany olhou para Santana. – Ouvir um pouco de música... Quem sabe ir até as colinas? Ou de carro até a praia?

- O que você quiser. – Disse Santana. – Temos o verão todo.

O verão se estendia diante de Brittany – quente dourado e resplandecente. Tinha cheiro de cloro de piscina e maresia; era como a grama quente em suas costas. – _ Três meses inteiros,_ pensou ela. Uma eternidade. Três meses são uma eternidade.

Estranho que ela estivesse pensando nisso quando aconteceu.

- A gente podia dar uma olhada nas lojas novas do Village... – Começou ela, quando, de repente, a dor a atingiu e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Foi horrível: uma torção funda numa explosão de agonia que a fez se recurvar. A caixa de leite voou de seus dedos e tudo ficou cinzento.

_(Continua...)_

* * *

**Digam-me o que você achara. **

**Bom? Ruim? Devo continuar?**

**Deixem Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem. Quero agradecer pelos reviews e por estarem lendo.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

- Brittany! – Ela podia ouvir a voz da mãe, mas não conseguia enxergar nada. O chão da cozinha escureceu coberto por uma dança de pontos pretos. – Brittany, você está bem? – Agora Brittany sentia as mãos da mãe agarrando-a pelos antebraços, segurando-a com ansiedade. A dor passava e sua visão estava voltando.

Enquanto se endireitava, Brittany viu Santana diante dela. O rosto dela quase não tinha expressão, mas Brittany a conhecia bem o bastante para reconhecer a preocupação em seus olhos. Ela percebeu que Santana segurava a caixa de leite. Devia tê-la apanhado em pleno voo quando ela a largou, _reflexos incríveis_, pensou Brittany, incríveis mesmo.

Nicolle estava a seus pés.

- Você está bem? O que foi?

- Eu... Não sei. – Brittany olhou em volta, depois deu de ombros, sem graça. Agora que se sentia melhor, queria que eles não ficassem encarando-a com tanta intensidade. Para lidar com a dor era preciso ignorá-la, em vez de pensar nela.

- É só uma dor idiota... Acho que é gastrosseilaoqueite. Sei lá, de alguma coisa que eu comi.

A mãe de Brittany lhe deu uma leve sacudida.

- Brittany, não é gastroenterite. Você já teve essa dor... Há quase um mês, não foi? É o mesmo tipo de dor?

Brittany se encolheu, pouco à vontade. Na realidade, a dor nunca tinha desaparecido. De algum modo, na empolgação das atividades de fim de ano, ela conseguiu ficar indiferente e agora estava acostumada a conviver com ela.

- Mais ou menos. – Ela tentou contemporizar. – Mas...

Foi o suficiente para a mãe de Brittany. Ela lhe deu um pequeno apertão e foi até o telefone da cozinha.

- Sei que você não gosta de médicos, mas vou ligar para o Dr. Joseph. Quero que ele dê uma olhada em você. Não é uma coisa que possamos ignorar.

- Ah, mãe, estou de _férias..._

A mãe cobriu o bocal do telefone.

- Brittany, não há o que discutir. Vá se vestir.

Brittany gemeu, mas podia ver que era inútil. Ela acenou para Santana, que olhava pensativa à distância.

- Pelo menos vamos ouvir o CD antes de eu ir.

Santana olhou o CD como se tivesse se esquecido dele e baixou a caixa de leite. Nicolle os seguiu para o corredor.

- Ei, amiga, espere aqui enquanto ela se veste.

Santana mal se virou.

- Cuide de sua vida, Nick. – Desse ela, quase desligada.

- Mantenha as mãos longe da minha irmã, sua animal.

Brittany balançou a cabeça enquanto ia para o quarto. Até parece que Santana se importava em vê-la despida. _Quem me dera_, pensou de cara amarrada, pegando um short numa gaveta. Ela o vestiu, ainda balançando a cabeça. Santana era sua melhor amiga mesmo, e ela, a melhor amiga dela. Mas Santana nunca demostrou o menor desejo de tocá-la. Às vezes ela se perguntava se Santana percebia que ela era uma menina.

Um dia vou _obrigá-la_ a ver, pensou Brittany, e escancarou a porta para ela.

Santana entrou e sorriu para Brittany. Era um sorriso que outras pessoas raramente viam; não um sorriso irônico ou insultante, mas um lindo sorrisinho, um tanto torto.

- Desculpa pela história do médico. – Disse Brittany.

- Não. Você precisa ir. – Santana lhe lançou um olhar penetrante. – Sua mãe tem razão. Isso já está assim há muito tempo. Você emagreceu; fica acordada à noite.

Brittany olhou para ela, sobressaltada. Não havia contado a ninguém sobre o agravamento da dor à noite, nem mesmo a Santana. Mas... Às vezes Santana simplesmente sabia das coisas. Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela.

- Eu conheço _você_, é só isso. – Disse ela, lançando lhe um olhar malicioso enquanto Brittany a encarava. Ela abriu o CD.

Brittany deu de ombros e se jogou na cama, olhando o teto.

- Mesmo assim, queria que minha mãe me deixasse ter _um dia_ que fosse de férias. – Disse. Ela esticou o pescoço para olhar especulativamente para Santana. – Queria ter uma mãe como a sua. A minha está sempre preocupada, tentado me _corrigir._

- E a minha não liga se eu entro ou saio. Qual delas é pior? – Questionou Santana com ironia.

- Seus pais deixam você ter seu próprio _apartamento_.

- Num prédio que é deles porque sai mais barato do que contratar um síndico. – Santana balançou a cabeça, os olhos no CD que colocava no aparelho de som. – Não critique seus pais, garota. Você tem mais sorte do que imagina.

Brittany pensou nisso enquanto o CD começava a tocar. Ela e Santana gostavam de trance – o som eletrônico e underground que vinha da Europa –. Santana gostava da batida Techno. Brittany adorava porque era música _de verdade_, crua e sem pasteurização, feita por pessoas que acreditavam na música. Gente que tinha a paixão, mas não tinha dinheiro.

Além disso, a música a fazia se sentir parte de outros lugares. Ela adorava a dessemelhança disso, a diferença de alturas.

Pensando no assunto, talvez fosse o que gostava também em Santana. Seu jeito incomum. Ela tombou a cabeça de lado para olhar Santana enquanto os ritmos estranhos de tambores do Burundi enchiam o ar.

Brittany conhecia Santana melhor do que qualquer pessoa, mas sempre havia algo, _alguma coisa_ nela que lhe era secreto. Algo nela que ninguém conseguia alcançar.

Os outros tomavam por arrogância, frieza ou indiferença, mas não era nada disso. Era só uma... _Diferença_. Ela era mais incomum do que qualquer aluno de intercâmbio da escola. Por repetidas vezes, Brittany sentiu que quase descobrira a diferença, mas sempre lhe escapava. E, por várias vezes, em especial, tarde da noite, quando eles ouviam música ou olhavam o mar, Brittany sentia que Santana estava preste a lhe contar.

E ela sempre sentiu que, se Santana _contasse_, que seria algo importante, algo tão chocante e adorável quanto um gato desgarrado que conversasse com ela.

Agora ela fitava Santana, seu perfil puro e cinzelado, os fios pretos de cabelo caído na testa, e pensava:_ Ela parece triste._

- San, não há nada de _errado_, não é? – Ela era a única pessoa no planeta que podia chama-la de San. Nem Megan ou Kimberley chegaram se quer a tentar.

- O que pode haver de errado em casa? – A devolveu, com um sorriso que não transparecia olhar. Depois ela balançou a cabeça, sem interesse. – Não se preocupe Britt. Não é nada importante... Só um parente que parece que vem nos visitar. Um parente indesejado. – Depois o sorriso _chegou_ aos olhos, cintilando ali. – Ou eu talvez só esteja preocupada com você – Disse ela.

Brittany pensou em dizer "Ah, _até parece_", mas, em vez disso, por mais estranho que fosse, viu-se falando:

- Está mesmo?

A seriedade dela pareceu tocar alguma corda. O sorriso de Santana desapareceu e Brittany descobriu que elas estavam simplesmente se olhando, sem nenhum clima de humor entre as duas. Só se olhando nos olhos. Santana parecia insegura, quase vulnerável.

- Britt...

Brittany engoliu seco.

- Sim?

Santana abriu a boca; depois, levantou-se abruptamente e foi ajustar os alto-falantes Tall-Boy de 170 watts. Quando voltou, os olhos castanhos estavam mais escuros e insondáveis.

- É claro que eu ficaria preocupada se você estivesse mesmo doente. – Disse com leveza. – Não é para isso que servem os amigos?

Brittany murchou.

- É verdade. – Respondeu com melancolia, abrindo-lhe um sorriso decidido.

- Mas você não está doente. – Disse ela. – É só uma coisa que precisa cuidar. O médico provavelmente vai lhe dar um antibiótico ou coisa assim... Com um agulhão. – Acrescentou com malicia.

- Ah, cala essa boca. – Disse Brittany. Santana sabia que Brittany tinha pavor de injeção. Só a ideia de uma agulha entrando por sua pele...

- Lá vem a sua mãe. – Disse Santana, olhando a porta, que estava entreaberta. Brittany não entendeu como ela conseguiu ouvir alguém chegando: a música estava alta e o corredor era acarpetado. Mas, um segundo depois, a mãe abriu a porta.

- Muito bem, meu amor. – Disse ela com ânimo. – O Dr. Joseph disse que podemos ir. Desculpe Santana, mas terei de levar Brittany.

- Tudo bem. Eu volto à tarde.

Brittany reconhecia quando estava derrotada. Deixou que a mãe a rebocasse até a garagem, ignorando a mímica que Santana fazia de alguém tomando injeção.

Uma hora depois, estava deitada na mesa de exames do Dr. Joseph, os olhos educadamente desviados enquanto os dedos gentis do médico sondavam seu abdome. O Dr. Joseph era alto, magro e grisalho, com o ar de médico do interior. Alguém em quem se podia ter toda a confiança.

- A dor é aqui? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim... Mas parece que vai para minhas costas. Ou talvez eu só tenha um musculo contraído um músculo ali ou coisa assim...

Os dedos gentis que sondavam se mexeram, e então pararam. A expressão do Dr. Joseph mudou. E, de algum modo, naquele momento, Brittany entendeu que não era uma contração muscular. Não era uma perturbação gástrica; não era nada simples; e as coisas estavam prestes a mudar para sempre.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Vou marcar um exame para isso. – Foi o que o Dr. Joseph se limitou a dizer.

A voz dele era seca e pensativa, mas, mesmo assim, o pânico começou a corroer Brittany. Não conseguia explicar o que acontecia dentro dela – uma espécie de premonição terrível, como um poço escuro se abrindo no chão.

- Por quê? – Perguntou a mãe ao médico.

- Ora... – O Dr. Joseph sorriu e empurrou os óculos para cima. Tamborilou dois dedos na mesa de exames. – Só faz parte de um processo. Temos que eliminar possíveis diagnósticos. Brittany disse que vem sentindo a dor no abdome superior, uma dor que se irradia para as costas e piora à noite. Ela perdeu o apetite recentemente e perdeu peso. E sua vesícula biliar é palpável... O que significa que posso sentir que aumentou. Bem, esses sintomas podem corresponder a um monte de coisas e uma ultrassonografia ajudará a eliminar algumas hipóteses.

Brittany se acalmou. Não conseguia se lembrar do que fazia uma vesícula biliar, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que não precisava dela. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse um órgão com um nome tão ridículo não podia ser grave. O Dr. Joseph continuava, falando do pâncreas, de pancreatite e fígados palpáveis, e a mãe de Brittany assentia como se compreendesse. Brittany não entendia, mas o pânico tinha passado. Era com se uma capa tivesse sido estendida por cima do poço escuro, sem deixar pistas de ele estivera ali.

- Pode fazer a ultrassonografia no Hospital Pediátrico, do outro lado da rua. – Dizia o Dr. Joseph. – Volte aqui depois que terminar.

A mãe de Brittany assentia, calma, séria e eficiente. Como Nick. Ou James. Tudo bem, vamos resolver isso.

Brittany se sentiu um tanto importante. Ninguém que conhecia tinha feito exames num hospital.

A mãe afogou seu cabelo na saída do consultório do Dr. Joseph.

- Bem, Brittany Susan Pierce. O que andou fazendo?

Brittany sorriu travessa. Estava plenamente recuperada da preocupação que tivera antes.

- Talvez eu faça uma cirurgia e fique com uma cicatriz interessante. – Disse ela, para implicar com a mãe.

- Tomara que não. – Disse a mãe, sem achar divertido.

O Hospital Pediátrico Suzanne G. Monteforte ficava num prédio cinza e bonito com curvas sinuosas e vidraças imensas. Ao passar, Brittany olhou pensativamente a loja de presentes. Era, evidentemente, uma loja de presentes para _crianças_, cheia de molas malucas de todas as cores e bichos de pelúcia que um adulto de visita podia comprar como presente de última hora.

Uma menina saiu da loja. Era um pouco mais velha do que Brittany, talvez com 17 ou 18 anos. Era bonita, com uma expressão sábia – e uma bandana bacana que não escondia muito o fato de que não tinha cabelo. Parecia tão feliz, bochechuda, com brincos vistosos pendendo por baixo da bandana –, mas Brittany sentiu uma onda de compaixão.

Compaixão... E medo. A menina estava doente de _verdade_. Era para isso que serviam os hospitais, é claro – para gente doente de verdade –. De repente, Brittany quis terminar logo os exames e ir embora dali.

A ultrassonografia não doeu, mas foi um tanto perturbadora. Uma enfermeira espalhou uma espécie de geleia na barriga de Brittany, depois passou um scanner frio, lançando ondas sonoras para dentro dela, tirando fotos de suas entranhas. Brittany viu sua mente voltar à menina bonita sem cabelos.

Para distrai, pensou em Santana. E, por algum motivo, o que veio à cabeça foi à primeira vez em que a viu, no dia em que ela chegou ao jardim de infância. Era uma menina morena e magra com grandes olhos castanhos escuros com brilho acinzentado e algo sutilmente _estranho_ que fez com que as meninas maiores começassem a implicar com ela de imediato. No pátio, elas a encurralaram como cães de caça cercando uma raposa - até que Brittany viu o que estava acontecendo.

Mesmo com 5 anos, Brittany tinha um ótimo gancho de direita. Ela partiu para dentro do grupo, batendo em rostos e chutando canelas até que as meninas grandes fugiram. Depois, ela se virou para Santana.

- Quer ser minha amiga?

Após uma curta hesitação, ela assentiu, tímida. Havia algo de estranho doce no sorriso dela.

Mas Brittany logo descobriu que a nova amiga era estranha nas mínimas coisas. Quando o lagarto da turma morreu, ela pegou o corpo sem a menor repulsa e perguntou a Brittany se queria segura-lo. A professora ficou apavorada.

Ela também sabia onde achar animais mortos: mostrou a Brittany um terreno baldio onde havia várias carcaças de coelho na relva castanha e alta. Ela encarava isso com muita naturalidade.

Quando Santana ficou mais velha, as crianças maiores pararam de implicar. Ela cresceu e ficou tão bonita quanto a qualquer uma das outras – ficou muito mais bonita que as outras –, e surpreendentemente forte e rápida – além de ter criado fama de ser durona e perigosa. Quando ficava com raiva, alguma coisa quase assustadora brilhava em seus olhos.

Mas ela nunca teve raiva de Brittany. As duas continuaram grandes amigas por todos esses anos. Quando chegaram ao primeiro ano do ensino médio, Santana se assumiu lésbica e começou a ter namoradas – todas as garotas e garotos (por mais que eram inúteis e soubessem de sua sexualidade) da escola a queriam –, mas nunca ficava com elas por muito tempo. E nunca se confidenciava com essas meninas; para elas, Santana era uma _bitch badass _misteriosa e cheia de segredos. Só Brittany via o outro lado dela, o lado vulnerável e afetuoso.

- Muito bem. – Disse a enfermeira, trazendo Brittany de volta com um solavanco. – Acabamos. Vamos limpar esse gel.

- E o que mostrou? – Perguntou Brittany, olhando o monitor.

- Ah, seu médico vai lhe dizer. O radiologista lerá os resultados e passará por telefone ao consultório de seu médico. – A voz da técnica era absolutamente neutra; tão neutra que Brittany a olhou de maneira incisiva.

No consultório do Dr. Joseph, Brittany ficou inquieta enquanto a mãe folheava revistas velhas. Quando a enfermeira disse "Sra. Stuart", as duas se levantaram.

- Er... Não – Disse a enfermeira, parecendo aturdida. – Sra. Stuart, o médico só quer ver a senhora por um minuto... A sós.

Brittany e a mãe se entre olharam. Depois, devagar, a mãe de Brittany baixou a revista _People_ e seguiu a enfermeira.

Brittany olhou-a se afastando.

Mas que _coisa_... O Dr. Joseph nunca fez _isso._

Brittany percebeu que seu coração batia com força. Não era rápido, só forte. Tum... Tum... Tum, no meio do peito, abalando-a. Fez com que se sentisse irreal e tonta.

Não pense nisso. Não deve ser nada. Leia a revista.

Mas os dedos não pareciam funcionar bem. Quando, por fim, conseguiu abrir a revista, os olhos passaram pelas palavras sem transmiti-las ao cérebro.

Do que estão falando lá dentro? O que está _acontecendo_ ali? Estava demorando tanto...

E demoraria mais. Enquanto esperava, Brittany se viu oscilando entre duas linhas de raciocínio: 1) não havia nada de grave com ela e a mãe ia sair e rir por imaginar que houvesse; e 2) havia algo medonho com ela e teria que passar por algum tratamento pavoroso para ficar bem. O poço coberto e o poço aberto. Quando o poço estava coberto, parecia risível e ela ficou constrangida por ter ideias tão melodramáticas; mas, quando se abria, parecia a Brittany que toda a sua vida até então fora um sonho e que agora, enfim, ela levava um murro da realidade.

_Queria poder ligar para Santana_, pensou ela.

Por fim, a enfermeira disse:

- Brittany? Pode entrar.

O consultório do Dr. Joseph era revestido de painéis de madeira, com certificados e diplomas nas paredes. Brittany se sentou em uma cadeira de couro e procurou não demonstrar que tentava interpretar a expressão da mãe.

A mãe estava... Calma demais. Calma com uma tensão por baixo. Ela sorria, mas era um sorriso estranho, um tanto instável.

_Ah, meu Deus_, pensou Brittany. _Tem alguma coisa errada._

- Bem, não há motivo para alarme. – Disse o médico e, de imediato, Brittany ficou ainda mais alarmada. As palmas das mãos grudaram no couro dos braços da cadeira.

- Apareceu algo meio incomum na ultrassonografia e eu gostaria de fazer mais alguns exames. – Disse o Dr. Joseph, a voz lenta e calculada, tentando tranquilizar – Um dos exames exige que você jejue a partir da meia-noite da véspera. Sua mãe disse que você nem tomou o café da manhã hoje.

Britany disse mecanicamente:

- Eu comi um floco de sucrilhos.

- _Um_? Bem, acho que podemos contar isso como jejum. Vamos fazer os exames hoje, e para isso acho melhor que você seja internada. Agora, os exames são chamados de CAT scan e ERCP... Abreviatura para algo que nem eu consigo pronunciar. – Ele sorriu. Britany se limitou a olhá-lo.

- Não há nada de assustador em nenhum dos dois exames. – Disse com gentileza. – O CAT scan é como um raios-X. O ERCP implica passar um tubo pela garganta, através do estômago, entrando pelo pâncreas. Depois injetamos no tubo um líquido que vai aparecer em raios-X.

A boca do médico continuava em movimento, mas Brittany parou de ouvir as palavras. Estava muito assustada do que se lembrava ter ficado há muito tempo.

_Eu só estava brincando sobre a cicatriz interessante_, pensou ela. _Não quero ter uma doença _de verdade._ Não quero ir para o hospital e não quero nenhum tubo entrando pela minha garganta._

Ela olhou a mãe num apelo mudo. A mãe pegou sua mão.

- Não é nada demais, meu amor. Vamos em casa pegar umas coisas para você; depois voltamos.

- Preciso ir para o hospital _hoje_?

- Acho que seria melhor assim. – Disse o Dr. Joseph.

A mão de Brittany apertou a da mãe. Sua mente era oco que zunia.

- Obrigada, Owen. – Disse a mãe ao saírem as duas do consultório. Brittany nunca a ouvira tratar o Dr. Joseph pelo primeiro nome.

Brittany não perguntou por quê. Não disse nada enquanto saíam do prédio e entravam no carro. No caminho para casa, a mãe começou a tagarelar sobre coisas comuns numa voz calma e leve, e Brittany se obrigou a responder. Fingindo que tudo estava normal, enquanto o tempo todo a náusea de pavor espalhava-se por dentro.

Foi só quando estavam no quarto de Brittany, colocando livros de mistério e pijamas de algodão numa mala pequena, que ela perguntou quase despreocupadamente:

- E o que exatamente ele acha que há de errado comigo?

A mãe não respondeu de imediato. Olhava a mala, por fim, disse:

- Bem, ele não tem certeza se há _alguma_ _coisa_ errada.

- Mas o que ele _acha_? Ele deve pensar alguma coisa. E ele falava do meu pâncreas... Quer dizer, parece que ele acha que tem alguma coisa errada com meu pâncreas. Pensei que ele estivesse examinando minha _vesícula biliar_ ou o que fosse. Eu nem sabia que meu pâncreas estava _relacionado com isso..._

- Meu amor... – A mãe a pegou pelos ombros e Brittany percebeu que ela estava meio agitada. Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu só quero saber a verdade, está bem? Só quero ter uma ideia do que está havendo. É o meu corpo e tenho o direito de saber o que estão procurando... Não tenho?

Foi um discurso corajoso e ela não pretendia dizer nada daquilo. O que realmente queria era ser tranquilizada, ouvir a promessa de que o Dr. Joseph procurava por algo banal. Que o pior que podia acontecer não seria tão ruim. Ela não entendia.

- Sim, você tem o direito de saber. – A mãe soltou suspiro, depois falou lentamente. – Brittany, o Dr. Joseph estava preocupado com o seu pâncreas o tempo todo. Ao que parece, podem acontecer coisas com seu pâncreas que provocam mudanças com outros órgãos, como a vesícula e o fígado. Quando o Dr. Joseph sentiu essas mudanças, decidiu verificar as coisas com uma ultrassonografia.

Brittany engoliu em seco.

- E ele disse que o resultado final foi... Incomum. Incomum até que ponto?

- Filha, é tudo preliminar... – A mãe viu o rosto de Brittany e suspirou. Continuou, com relutância. – A ultrassonografia mostrou que pode haver alguma coisa em seu pâncreas que não devia estar ali. Por isso o Dr. Joseph quer os outros exames; eles nos darão certeza. Mas...

- Algo que não deva estar ali? Quer dizer... Como um tumor? Como... Câncer? – Que estranho, era difícil pronunciar as palavras.

A mãe assentiu uma vez.

- Sim. Como um câncer.

_(Continua...)_

* * *

**Digam-me o que estão achando.**

**Deixe seus reviews.**

* * *

**erika: Obrigada por estar lendo. Vou continuar sim.**

**carol: Não sei como te agradecer... sim, promete mesmo. Cheia de drama, suspense, e tals...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e pelos reviws. Muito obrigada.**

**Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Brittany só conseguia pensar na menina bonita e careca da loja de presentes.

Câncer.

- Mas... Mas eles podem fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso, não podem? – Perguntou, e até aos seus próprios ouvidos sua voz parecia muito pueril. – Quero dizer... Se for necessário, podem tirar meu pâncreas...

- Ah, meu amor, _é claro que sim_. – A mãe de Brittany a pegou nos braços. – Eu prometo; se houver alguma coisa errada, vamos fazer de tudo para resolver. Vou até o fim do mundo para que você fique bem. Você _sabe_ disso. E, a essa altura, nem temos certeza se há mesmo _alguma coisa_. O Dr. Joseph disse que é extremamente raro um tumor no pâncreas em adolescente. Extremamente raro. Então não vamos nos preocupar antes da hora.

Brittany se sentiu relaxar; o poço estava se ocultando de novo. Mas, em algum lugar lá dentro, ela ainda sentia frio.

- Preciso ligar para a Santana.

A mãe assentiu.

- Mas que seja rápido.

Brittany manteve os dedos cruzados enquanto discava o numero do apartamento de Santana. _Esteja em casa, por favor, esteja em casa_, pensou ela. E, pela primeira vez, ela estava. Santana atendeu laconicamente, mas, assim que ouviu a voz de Brittany, disse:

- O que há de errado?

- Nada... Quero dizer, tudo. Talvez. – Brittany se ouviu soltando uma risada meio doida. Não era bem uma risada.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Santana incisivamente. – Você brigou com o James?

- Não. James está no trabalho. E eu vou para o hospital.

- Por quê?

- Eles acham que eu posso ter câncer.

Foi um alívio imenso dizer isso, uma espece de libertação emocional. Brittany riu de novo.

Silêncio na outra linha.

- Alô?

- Estou aqui. – Disse Santana. – Estou indo.

- Não, não adianta nada. Vou sair daqui a pouquinho. – Ela esperou que Santana dissesse que a veria no hospital, mas ela não disse. – Santana, pode fazer uma coisa para mim? Descubra o que puder sobre câncer no pâncreas, está bem? Só por precaução.

- É o que eles acham que você tem?

- Eles não sabem. Mandaram-me para uns exames. Só espero que não tenha de usar agulha nenhuma. – Outra risada, mas, por dentro, ela vacilava. Queria que Santana dissesse alguma coisa reconfortante.

- Vou ver o que acho na internet. – A voz dela não trazia emoção alguma, era quase fria.

- E depois pode me contar... Devem deixar que você ligue para o hospital.

- Tá.

- Tudo bem, tenho que ir. Minha mãe está me esperando.

- Se cuida.

Brittany desligou, sentindo-se vazia. A mãe estava na soleira da porta.

- Vamos, Brittany. Temos que ir.

* * *

Santana ficou sentada, imóvel, olhando para o telefone sem enxergá-lo.

Brittany estava com medo e Santana não podia ajudá-la. Ela nunca foi muito bem em papos inspiradores. Não era da natureza dela, pensou com melancolia.

Para reconfortar é preciso ter uma visão reconfortante do mundo. E Santana vira demais do mundo para ter qualquer ilusão.

Mas ela podia lidar com a dura realidade. Empurrando de lado uma pilha de objetos variados, ela ligou o notebook e se conectou a internet.

Minutos depois, estava pesquisando no CancerNet do Instituto Nacional de Câncer. O primeiro arquivo que encontrou estava relacionado como "Câncer Pancreático_Paciente". Ela deu uma olhada. Coisas sobre funções do pâncreas, fases da doença, tratamento. Nada medonho demais.

Depois entrou em "Câncer Pancreático_Médico" – Um arquivo para médicos. A primeira fase a deixou paralisada.

_O câncer de pâncreas exócrino raras vezes é curável._

Seus olhos desceram pela frase. _Taxas de sobrevivência média... Metástase... Fraca reação à quimioterapia, radioterapia e cirurgia... Dor._

Dor. Brittany era corajosa, mas enfrentar uma dor constante esmagaria qualquer um. Em especial quando a perspectiva futura era tão lúgubre.

Ela voltou ao início do artigo. A taxa de sobrevivência geral era de menos de três por cento. Se o câncer se disseminasse, menos de um por cento.

Deve haver mais informação. Santana voltou a fazer a busca e deu com vários artigos de jornais e periódicos médicos. Eram ainda piores do que o arquivo do INC.

_A maioria esmagadora dos pacientes morrerá, e rapidamente, segundo os especialistas. (...) O câncer pancreático em geral é inoperável, rápido e tão debilitante de tão doloroso. (...) A sobrevivência média, se houver disseminação, pode ser de três semanas a três meses. (...)_

Três semanas a três meses.

Santana baixou a tela do notebook. Seu peito e a garganta parecia apertados; a visão estava embaraçada. Ela tentou se controlar, dizendo a si mesma que ainda não havia certeza de nada. Brittany estava sendo examinada; isso não queria dizer que _tinha _câncer.

Mas as palavras soavam ocas em sua mente. Havia algum tempo ela sabia que existia alguma coisa errada com Brittany. Algo estava... Perturbado... Dentro dela. Ela sentiu que os ritmos do corpo de Brittany eram ligeiramente descoordenados; sabia que ela estava perdendo o sono. E a dor – Ela sempre soube que a dor estava presente. Só não tinha percebido a gravidade.

_Brittany sabe também_, pensou ela._ No fundo, ela sabe que tem alguma coisa muito ruim acontecendo, ou não teria me pedido para pesquisar. Mas o que ela espera que eu faça? Que vá contar que ela vai morrer daqui alguns meses? E eu tenho que ficar lá e assistir?_

Os lábios dela recuaram um pouco nos dentes. Não era um sorriso bonito; era mais uma careta selvagem. Ela vira muita morte em 17 anos. Conhecia os estágios da morte, sabia o momento em que a respiração para e aquele em que o cérebro se desligava; conhecia a inconfundível palidez de um cadáver fresco. Como os globos oculares achatavam cinco minutos depois do fim. Agora, isso era um detalhe com que a maioria das pessoas não estava familiarizada. Cinco minutos depois de você morrer, seus olhos se achatam e ficam com uma película cinzenta. E, depois seu corpo começa a encolher. Você fica realmente menor.

Brittany não era pequena, mas iria encolher.

Ela sempre tivera medo de machucá-la. Brittany parecia tão frágil, e ela podia machucar alguém muito mais forte, se não tivesse cuidado. Esse era um motivo para manter certa distância entre as duas.

Um motivo. Mas não o principal.

O outro era algo que ela não conseguia colocar em palavras – nem para si mesma –. Levava-a beira do proibido. A encarar regras que foram impregnadas nela desde o nascimento.

Ninguém do Mundo das Sombras podia se apaixonar por um humano. A sentença para quem infringisse a lei era a morte.

Não importava. Ela sabia o que precisava fazer. Sabia aonde iria.

Com frieza e precisão, Santana saiu da internet. Levantou-se e pegou os óculos de sol, colocando-os no rosto. Saiu para o impiedoso sol de verão, batendo a porta do apartamento.

* * *

Infeliz, Brittany olhou o quarto do hospital. Não havia nada tão horrível nele, a não ser que era frio demais, mas... Era um hospital. Essa era a verdade por trás das lindas cortinas rosadas e azuis, a TV a cabo e o cardápio do jantar decorado com personagens de desenho animado. Era um lugar aonde só se ia quando se estava Muito Doente.

_Ah, sem essa,_ disse Brittany a si mesma. _Anime-se um pouco. O que aconteceu com o poder do pensamento Brittitivo? Onde está a Brittany _Spears_ quando se precisa dela? Cadê a Brittcórnio? Meu Deus cheguei ao ponto de fazer piada de _mim mesma, pensou ela.

Mas ela se viu dando um sorriso fraco, pelo menos com um humor autodepreciativo. As enfermeiras _eram _legais ali, e a cama era muito bacana. Tinha um controle remoto na lateral que a inclinava em cada posição imaginável.

A mãe entrou enquanto ela brincava com o leito.

- Consegui falar com o James; ele virá mais tarde. Enquanto isso eu acho melhor você trocar de roupa e se preparar para os exames.

Brittany olhou o avental de hospital listrado azul e branco e sentiu um espasmo doloroso que apareceu ir do estômago às costas. E algo no fundo dela disse: _Por favor, ainda não. Eu nunca estarei pronta._

* * *

Santana parou o Integra numa vaga na Ferry Street, perto da Stoneham. Não era uma boa área da cidade. Os turistas que visitavam Los Angeles evitavam essa região.

O prédio era caído e decrépito. Várias lojas estavam vazias, com papelão sobre as janelas quebradas. A pichação cobria a tinta que descascava nas paredes de bloco de cimento.

Até a neblina parecia ser mais densa ali. O ar em si era amarelo e pesado. Como um miasma venenoso, escurecia o dia mais luminoso e tronava tudo irreal e agourento.

Santana andou até os fundos do prédio. Ali, em meio a entradas de cargas das lojas da frente, havia uma porta sem pichação nenhuma. A placa no alto não tinha palavras. Só a imagem de uma flor preta.

Uma íris negra.

Santana bateu. A porta se abriu cinco centímetros e uma criança magricela com uma camiseta enrugada espiou com olhos de conta.

- Sou eu, Ulf. – Disse Santana, resistindo à tentação de chutar a porta para entrar. Lobisomens, pensou ela. Porque eram tão territorialistas?

A porta se abriu o suficiente para permitir a passagem de Santana. O garoto magricela olhou desconfiado para fora antes de fecha-la.

- Vá marcar um hidrante ou coisa assim. – Sugeriu Santana por sobre os ombros.

O lugar parecia um pequeno bar. Uma sala escura com mesinhas redondas espremidas de lado a lado, circundadas por cadeiras de madeiras. Havia algumas poucas pessoas sentadas, todos aparentavam ser adolescentes. Dois caras jogavam sinuca nos fundos.

Santana foi até uma das mesas redondas, onde havia uma menina. Ela tirou os óculos e se sentou.

- Oi, Jenna. – Disse Santana.

_(Continua...)_

* * *

**O que será que Santana vai fazer? Quem é Jenna? E o que ela tem haver com a situação?**

**Deixem reviews...**

**Estou indo bem ou não?**

* * *

**1Lele1**: **Obrigada por estar lendo. Estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado. E vou continuar sim **

* * *

**Obrigado pelos reviews anteriores. Até o próximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atualizei hoje mesmo. Estou me recuperando da ressaca. Resolvi ficar em casa. Meu aniversário foi demais. Aproveitei bastante.**

**Mais um capitulo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

A menina levantou a cabeça. Tinha cabelo preto e olhos azuis. Olhos oblíquos e misteriosos que pareciam ter sido contornados com delineador preto, no estilo do antigo Egito.

Ela parecia uma bruxa, o que não era coincidência.

- Santana. Senti sua falta. – A voz era branda e rouca. – Como tem passado? – Ela colocou as mãos em concha em volta da vela apagada na mesa e fez um movimento rápido, como se soltasse um pássaro cativo. Enquanto suas mãos se afastavam, o pavio da vela se acendeu. – Linda como sempre. – Disse ela, sorrindo para Santana na luz dourada e dançante.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você Jenna. Mas a verdade é que estou aqui a negócios.

Jenna arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E não é sempre assim?

- Agora é diferente. Quero pedir sua... Opinião profissional sobre uma coisa.

Jenna abriu as mãos finas, as unhas prateadas brilhando na chama da vela. No indicador havia um anel com uma dália negra.

- Meus poderes estão à sua disposição. Há alguém que queira amaldiçoar? Ou talvez queira atrair boa sorte ou prosperidade. Sei que não deve precisar de um feitiço de amor.

- Quero um feitiço... Para curar uma doença. Não sei se precisa ser específico para a doença, ou se alguma coisa mais genérica funcionaria. Um... Feitiço de saúde geral...

- Santana... – Ela riu languidamente e colocou a mão na dela, afagando-a de leve. – Você está realmente perturbada, não é? Nunca a vi assim.

Era verdade; ela estava mesmo perdendo o controle, e muito. Ela trabalhou nisso, disciplinando-se para uma quietude perfeita.

- De que doença especificamente nós estamos falando? – Perguntou Jenna, porque Santana não voltou a falar.

- Câncer.

Jenna atirou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Está me dizendo que sua espécie pode ter câncer? Não acredito. Comam e respirem quanto quiserem, mas não tente me convencer de que os lâmias pegam doenças humanas.

Essa era a parte complicada. Santana disse em voz baixa:

- A pessoa com a doença não é de minha espécie. Nem da sua. Ela é humana.

O sorriso de Jenna desapareceu. Sua voz não era mais rouca nem lânguida quando falou.

- Uma estranha? _Um verme_? Você enlouqueceu Santana?

- Ela não sabe nada sobre mim nem do Mundo das Sombras. Não quero infringir lei nenhuma. Só quero que ela fique bem.

Os olhos azuis oblíquos investigavam o rosto de Santana.

- Tem certeza de que já não infringiu as leis? – E, quando Santana pareceu decidida a não entender, ela acrescentou, num tom mais baixo: - Tem certeza de que não está apaixonada por ela?

Santana se obrigou a sustentar o olhar inquisitivo de Jenna. Ela falou com suavidade e arriscadamente.

- Não diga isso se não quiser uma briga.

Jenna desviou os olhos. Brincou com o anel. A chama da vela minguou e morreu.

- Santana, eu a conheço há um bom tempo. – Disse ela sem levantar a cabeça. – Não quero que se meta em problemas. Acredito em você quando diz que não infringiu nenhuma lei... Mas acho que nós dois devemos esquecer esta conversa. Saia agora e vou fingir que nunca aconteceu.

- E o feitiço?

- Isso não existe. E, se existisse eu não ajudaria você. Vá embora.

Santana saiu.

Havia outra possibilidade em que ela podia pensar. Seguiu para Brentwood, uma área bem diferente da anterior, tão diferente quanto diamante do carvão. Parou em um estacionamento coberto perto de um curioso prédio adobe com uma fonte. Buganvílias vermelhas e roxas trepavam pelas paredes até o telhado colonial espanhol.

Passando por uma entrada em arco até um pátio, ela deu em um escritório com letras douradas na porta. _Dr. Marco A. Lopez. _O pai dela era psicólogo.

Antes que pudesse tocar a maçaneta, a porta se abriu e uma mulher saiu. Era parecida com a maioria das clientes do pai, de quarenta e poucos anos, obviamente rica, vestindo um _jogging _de grife e sandálias de salto alto.

Ela parecia meio tonta e sonhadora, e havia duas feridas pequenas que se curavam rapidamente no pescoço.

Santana entrou. Havia uma sala de espera, mas sem recepcionista. Os acordes de Mozart vinham do consultório. Santana bateu na porta.

- Pai?

A porta se abriu e revelou um homem bonito, de cabelos escuros. Vestia um terno cinza de corte perfeito e uma camisa com abotoaduras. Tinha uma aura de poder e propósito.

Mas não de calor humano.

- O que foi Santana? – Perguntou ele na mesma voz que usava para os clientes: atenciosa, decidida, confiante.

- Tem um minuto?

O pai olhou o Rolex.

- Na realidade, minha próxima paciente só chegará em meia hora.

- Preciso conversar sobre uma coisa.

O pai olhou de um jeito penetrante e gesticulou para uma poltrona. Santana se acomodou confortavelmente, mas se viu afastando-se do encosto para ficar mais na beira.

- O que há em sua mente? – O pai pergunta.

Santana procurou pelas palavras certas. Tudo dependia de conseguir que o pai entendesse. Mas quais eram as palavras certas? Por fim, decidiu ser franca.

- É a Brittany. Ela está doente há algum tempo e agora acham que tem câncer.

O Dr. Lopez ficou surpreso.

- Lamento saber disso. – Mas não havia tristeza em sua voz.

- É um câncer terrível. É incrivelmente doloroso e só 1% dos doentes se cura.

- Que pena. – Novamente não havia nada de tristeza na voz do pai, apenas uma leve surpresa. E, de repente, Santana entendeu de onde vinha _isso_. Não era surpresa que Brittany estivesse doente; a surpresa era que Santana fosse até lá para contar a ele.

- Pai, se ela tiver esse câncer, ela está _morrendo_. Isso não significa nada para você?

O Dr. Lopez entrelaçou os dedos e observou o brilho da mesa de mogno. Falou lenta e firmemente.

- Santana, nós já passamos por isso. Você sabe que sua mãe e eu estamos preocupados por você ficar demais com Brittany. É demasiado... Ligada a ela.

Santana sentiu uma onda de pura raiva.

- Como me liguei demais a Srta. Martha?

O pai nem piscou.

- Algo parecido.

Santana reprimiu as imagens que se forma em sua mente. Agora não podia pensar na Srta. Martha; precisava manter a objetividade. Era a única maneira de convencer o pai.

- Pai, o que estou tentando dizer é que eu conheço Brittany minha vida toda. Ela é útil para mim.

- Como? Não da maneira óbvia. Você nunca se alimentou dela, não é?

Santana engoliu em seco, sentindo-se nauseada. Alimentar-me da Brittany? Usá-la dessa maneira? Até a ideia a deixa enjoada.

- Pai, ela é minha melhor amiga. – Disse ela, abandonando qualquer falsa objetividade. – Não posso vê-la sofrer. Não posso. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

A expressão do pai desanuviou.

- Entendo.

Santana sentiu uma vertigem de alívio e assombro.

- Você entende?

- Santana, às vezes não devemos evitar certa... Compaixão pelos humanos. Em geral, eu não estimularia isso... Mas você _conhece mesmo_ Brittany há muito tempo. Sente pena do sofrimento dela. E quer abreviar esse sofrimento, então, sim, eu entendo.

O alívio se espatifou em Santana. Ela olhou para o pai por alguns segundos, depois disse com brandura:

- Morte misericordiosa? Pensei que os Anciões tinham banido as mortes nessa área.

- Basta ser razoavelmente discreto. Desde que pareça natural, vamos todos fazer vista grossa. Não haveria motivo para apelar aos Anciões.

Parecia haver metal na boca de Santana. Ela se levantou e deu uma risada curta.

- Obrigada, pai. Você foi de muita ajuda.

Não pareceu que o pai tivesse entendido o sarcasmo.

- É um prazer ajudar, Santana. A propósito, como estão as coisas no apartamento?

- Bem. – Disse Santana sem expressão.

- E na escola?

- As aulas acabaram pai. – Disse Santana, saindo da sala.

No pátio, ela se se encostou à parede de adobe e olhou a água jorrar da fonte.

Não havia alternativa. Nenhuma esperança. Era o que diziam as leis do Mundo das Sombras.

Se Brittany tinha a doença, morreria dela.

* * *

**O que estão achando?**

**Deixem reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desculpem a demora... É que estão acontecendo umas reviravoltas em minha vida e... Está um pouco complicado... **

**Agradeço a todos por estarem lendo, pelos favoritos, pelos que seguem e pelos reviews. Estou lisonjeada e demasiada feliz.**

**Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Mas enfim. Aqui está mais um capitulo.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

Brittany olhava sem nenhum apetite a bandeja de jantar com nuggets de frango e fritas quando o Dr. Joseph entrou no quarto.

Os exames tinham acabado. Fora tudo tranquilo com o CAT scan, embora claustrofóbico, mas o ERCP tinha sido terrível. Brittany ainda podia sentir o fantasma do tubo na garganta sempre que engolia.

- Está deixando toda essa ótima comida do hospital? – Perguntou o Dr. Joseph com um humor gentil. Brittany conseguiu sorrir para ele.

Ele passou a falar de coisas amenas. Não disse nada sobre os resultados dos exames e Brittany não fazia ideia de quando deviam chegar. Mas ela desconfiava do Dr. Joseph. Alguma coisa nele, a gentileza com que afagava seu pé por baixo do lençol ou as sombras em volta dos olhos...

Quando ele sugeriu despreocupadamente que a mãe de Brittany podia querer "dar uma volta pelo corredor", a desconfiança de Brittany se cristalizou.

Ele ia contar a ela. Ele tinha os resultados, mas não queria que Brittany soubesse.

O plano fira bolado no mesmo instante. Ela bocejou e disse:

- Vai, mãe; estou meio sonolenta. – Depois se deitou de costas e fechou os olhos.

Assim que eles saíram, Brittany desceu da cama. Viu os dois de costas, andando pelo corredor e entrando por outra porta. Depois, com meias nos pés, segui-os em silêncio.

Prenderam-na por vários minutos na mesa da enfermagem.

- Só estou esticando as pernas. – Disse ela à enfermeira que a olhava de um jeito inquisitivo, e Brittany fingiu estar andando ao acaso. Quando a enfermeira pegou uma prancheta e entrou no quarto de um os pacientes, Brittany disparou pelo corredor.

A sala no final do corredor era a sala de espera – Ela já havia visto. Tinha uma TV e uma copa completa para o conforto dos parentes. A porta estava entreaberta e Brittany se aproximou de mansinho. Podia ouvir o ruído grave da voz do Dr. Joseph, mas não conseguia entender o que ele dizia.

Com muita cautela, Brittany se aproximou um pouco mais. Arriscou-se a olhar pela porta.

De pronto viu que não havia necessidade de cautela. Todos na sala estavam completamente ocupados.

O Dr. Joseph estava sentado em um dos sofás. Ao lado dele havia uma afro-americana de óculos com uma corrente no pescoço. Tinha o jaleco branco de médico.

No outro sofá estava o padrasto de Brittany, James. O cabelo escuro normalmente perfeito estava meio desgrenhado, e o queixo de rocha tremia. Tinha o braço em volta da mãe de Brittany. O Dr. Joseph falava com os dois, a mão no ombro da mãe.

E a mãe de Brittany chorava.

Brittany recuou da porta.

Ah, meu Deus. Eu tenho a coisa.

Ela nunca vira a mãe chorar. Nem quando a avó de Brittany morreu nem durante o divórcio do pai. A especialidade da mãe era enfrentar as dificuldades; ela era a melhor guerreira que Brittany vira na vida.

Mas agora...

Eu tenho a coisa. Sem dúvida, tenho.

Ainda assim, talvez não fosse tão ruim. A mãe estava chocada, tudo bem; isso era natural. Mas não queria dizer que Brittany ia _morrer_ ou coisa assim. Brittany tinha toda a medicina moderna a seu favor.

Ela ficou dizendo isso a si mesma enquanto se afastava da sala de espera.

Mas não se afastou com rapidez suficiente. Antes de sair do alcance do que diziam, ouviu a voz da mãe, elevada numa espécie de angústia:

- _Minha menina. Ah, minha menininha._

Brittany ficou paralisada.

E depois James, alto e com raiva:

- Está me dizendo que não há _nada_?

Brittany não conseguia sentir sua própria respiração. Contra a própria vontade, ela volta à porta.

- A Dra. Sunders é oncologista; e especialista nesse tipo de câncer. Ela pode explicar melhor do que eu. – Dizia o Dr. Joseph.

Depois apareceu uma nova voz: a outra médica. No início, Brittany só conseguiu pegar frases esparsas, que não pareciam _significar _nada; adenocarcinoma, oclusão venosa esplênica, Fase Três. Jargão médico. Depois a Dra. Sunders disse:

- Para colocar com simplicidade, o problema é que o tumor se disseminou. Espalhou-se até o fígado e os nódulos linfáticos em volta do pâncreas. Isso significa que não pode ser removido... Não podemos operar.

- Mas a quimioterapia... – Disse James.

- Podemos ter uma combinação de radiação e quimioterapia com substância chamada 5-fluorouracil. Obtivemos alguns resultados com isso. Na melhor das hipóteses, pode aumentar o tempo de sobrevida em algumas semanas. A essa altura, vamos usar medidas paliativas... Maneira de reduzir a dor e melhorar a qualidade do tempo que lhe resta. Vocês entenderam?

Brittany podia ouvir o choro sufocado da mãe, mas não conseguia se mexer. Parecia que estava ouvindo radionovela. Como se não estivesse nada a ver com ela.

- Temos alguns protocolos de pesquisa aqui mesmo, no sul da Califórnia. – Disse o Dr. Joseph. – Estão experimentando com imunoterapia e cirurgia criogênica. Quero ressaltar que estamos falando de paliativos, e não de uma cura...

- Mas que merda! – A voz de James foi explosiva. – Está falando de uma _menininha_! Como isso chegou ao... À Fase Três... Sem que ninguém percebesse? Há apenas dois dias essa garota passou a noite toda dançando.

- Sr. Stuart, eu lamento. – Disse a Dra. Sunders com tanta brandura que Brittany mal conseguia pegar as palavras. – Esse tipo de câncer é chamado de doença silenciosa, porque pouquíssimos sintomas aparecem antes que esteja muito avançada. Por isso o índice de sobrevivência é tão baixo. E preciso lhe dizer que Brittany é apenas a segunda adolescente que vejo com esse tipo de câncer. O Dr. Joseph fez um diagnóstico extremamente preciso quando decidiu encaminha-la para exames.

- _Eu _devia saber. – Disse a mãe de Brittany com a voz embragada. – Devia ter trazido para exames antes. Eu devia... Eu devia...

Houve uma batida. Brittany olhou pela porta, esquecendo-se de ficar disfarçada. A mãe batia na mesa de fórmica sem parar. James tentava impedi-la.

Brittany cambaleou para trás.

Ah, meu Deus, preciso sair daqui. Não posso ver isso. Não posso olhar para isso.

Ela se virou e voltou pelo corredor. Suas pernas se mexiam. Com sempre. Era incrível que ainda funcionassem.

E tudo em volta dela estava como sempre fora. A mesa da enfermagem ainda estava decorada para o 4 de julho. Sua mala ainda estava no assento acolchoado da janela em seu quarto. O piso de madeira ainda era sólido sob seus pés.

Tudo estava igual – Mas como podia? Como as paredes ainda estavam de pé? Como a TV podia estar berrando no quarto do lado?

_Eu vou morrer_, pensou Brittany.

Estranhamente, ela não teve medo. O que sentiu foi uma surpresa imensa. E a surpresa continuava vindo, sem parar, a cada pensamento interrompido por essas três palavras.

É minha culpa porque (eu vou morrer) eu não fui ao médico antes.

James disse "merda" por mim (eu vou morrer). Não sabia que gostava de mim a ponto de xingar.

A mente de Brittany disparava descontrolada.

Alguma coisa dentro de _mim_, pensou ela. Eu vou morrer por causa de alguma coisa que está _dentro _de mim. Como aquele alien do filme. Está em mim agora. Neste exato momento.

Ela pôs as mãos na barriga, depois puxou a camiseta para cima, olhando o abdome. A pele era lisa, sem marcas. Não sentia dor alguma.

_Mas está ali e eu vou morrer por causa dela. Vou morrer logo. Logo quando? Não ouvi ninguém falando disso._

_Eu preciso da Santana._

Brittany pegou o telefone com a sensação de que a mão não estava ligada ao corpo. Ela discou, pensando: _Por favor, atenda._

Mas dessa vez não deu certo. O telefone tocou sem parar. Quando a secretária eletrônica entrou, Brittany disse:

- San... Me liga, estou no hospital. – Depois ela desligou e olhou o jarro de plástico de água gelada na mesa da cabeceira.

_Ela vai pegar o recado, _pensou Brittany, _e vai me ligar. Só tenho que esperar até lá._

Brittany não sabia por que pensava nisso, mas de repente esse era o seu objetivo. Esperar até poder conversar com Santana. Até lá, não precisava pensar em nada; só precisava sobreviver. Depois que falasse com Santana poderia pensar no que devia estar sentindo, no que devia _fazer_ agora.

Houve uma leve batida na porta. Sobressaltada, Brittany olhou e viu a mãe e James. Por um momento, só conseguiu se concentrar na expressão dos dois, o que lhe deu a estranha ilusão de que os rostos flutuavam no ar.

_Ah, meu Deus, eles vão me contar? Não podem; não podem me obrigar a ouvir isso._

_(Continua...)_

* * *

**Como está indo? Digam-me o que vocês estão achando. **

**Deixe reviews.**

* * *

**Guest/GISELLE BRITO: Muito obrigada. Estou muito feliz que você gostou. Vou continuar escrevendo, sem dúvidas ;) BJS.**

**Bia Akashiya:** **Obrigada... Realmente engraçado ele se alimentar dos pacientes. Mas qual a melhor forma? Seus pacientes entram com seus problemas e saem se esquecendo deles .**

**GiuTondin: Obrigada mais uma vez. Vou continuar sim ;).**

**Agradeço a todos.**

**Até o próximo capitulo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uou! Estava muito ansiosa para escrever este capitulo e não pude esperar muito para postá-lo. **

**Bia Akashiya****: A Britt é uma garota inteligente e com ótimos pensamentos. Ela só tem que mostra-los mais. Eu também fiquei com pena dela esperar pela Santana... Mas as coisas vão mudar um pouquinho.**

**ManuPex****: Muito obrigada . Espero que continue lendo. ;)**

**Obrigada pelos reviews. Sem mais delongas... Mais um capitulo para vocês.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

Brittany teve impulso louco de fugir. Estava à beira do pânico.

Mas a mãe disse:

- Meu amor, alguns amigos vieram ver você. Nick ligou para eles esta tarde para contar que você estava no hospital e eles acabaram de chegar.

_Santana_, pensou Brittany, sentindo algo se libertar no peito. Mas Santana não fazia parte do grupo que entrou espremido pela porta, que era principalmente de meninas da escola.

Isso não importava. Santana ligará mais tarde. Não tenho que pensar nisso agora.

Na realidade era impossível pensar com tantas visitas no quarto. E isso era bom. Era incrível que Brittany pudesse ficar sentada ali e conversar quando parte dela estava mais longe do que Netuno, mas ela _conversou _e isso manteve seu cérebro desligado.

Nenhum deles tinha a menor ideia de que alguma coisa grave estava acontecendo com ela. Nem mesmo Nick, que estava em seu humor mais fraterno, muito gentil e cheio de consideração. Eles falaram de coisas comum, de festas e patinação, música e livros. Coisas da antiga vida de Brittany, que de repente parecia ter acontecido havia uns cem anos.

James falou também, mais gentil do que foi desde os dias em que paquerava a mãe de Brittany.

Mas, por fim, as visitas foram embora e a mãe de Brittany ficou. De vez em quando, segurava a filha com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. _Se eu não soubesse antes, saberia agora,_ pensou Brittany. Ela não está agindo como a mãe que eu conheço.

- Acho que vou passar a noite aqui. – Disse a mãe. Não conseguiu parecer despreocupada. – A enfermeira disse que posso dormir no banco da janela; na realidade, é um sofá para os pais. Só estou tentando decidir se vou correndo em casa pegar umas coisas.

- Vá, sim. – Disse Brittany. Não havia mais nada que pudesse dizer e ainda fingir que não sabia. Além de tudo, a mãe, sem dúvida precisava de um tempo para si mesma, longe de tudo isso.

* * *

Assim que a mãe saiu, entrou uma enfermeira de blusa florida e calça verde de hospital para medir a temperatura e pressão de Brittany. Depois, Brittany ficou sozinha.

Era tarde. Ela ainda podia ouvir a TV, mas era distante. A porta estava entreaberta, mas o corredor estava escuro. Um silêncio pareceu ter caído na ala.

Ela se sentia _muito_ sozinha e a dor roía por dentro, no fundo. Por baixo da pele macia do abdome, o tumor se fazia conhecer.

Pior de tudo: Santana não telefonara. Como podia? Santana não sabia que ela precisava dela?

Ela não sabia bem quanto tempo podia continuar sem pensar na Coisa.

Talvez fosse melhor tentar dormir. Ficar inconsciente. Assim não _conseguiria _pensar.

Mas, logo que apagou a luz e fechou os olhos, fantasmas giraram em volta dela. Não imagens de meninas bonitas e carecas; esqueletos. Caixões. E, permeando tudo, uma escuridão infinita.

Se eu morrer, eu não _ficarei_ aqui. Irei para algum lugar? Ou simplesmente Não Existirei?

Essa era a coisa mais apavorante que ela já imaginara: O Não Ser. E agora estava pensando; não conseguia evitar. Ela perdera o controle. Um medo galopante a consumia, a fazia tremer sob o lençol áspero e os cobertores finos. _Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer..._

- Brittany.

Seus olhos se abriram de imediato. Por um segundo, ela não conseguiu identificar a silhueta negra no quarto escuro. Teve a ideia desvairada de que era a Morte vindo buscá-la.

- _Santana?_

- Eu não sabia se você estava dormindo.

Brittany estendeu a mão para o botão na mesa de cabeceira e acendeu a luz, mas Santana disse:

- Não. Deixe apagada. Tive que passar escondida pelas enfermeiras e não quero que elas me expulsem.

Brittany engoliu em seco, as mãos agarrando uma dobra da coberta.

- Que bom que você veio. – Disse ela. – Achei que não viria. – O que ela realmente queria era se atirar nos braços da Santana, chorar e gritar.

Mas não fez isso. Não só nunca tinha feito nada parecido com ela; era algo em _Santana_ que a impedia. Algo que ela não conseguia identificar, mas que a fazia se sentir quase... Temerosa.

Era o jeito com que estava parada? O fato de que ela não conseguia ver seu rosto? Só o que Brittany sabia era que Santana de repente parecia uma estranha.

Santana se virou e, muito lentamente, fechou a porta pesada.

Escuridão. Agora a única luz era a que entrava pela janela. Brittany se sentiu curiosamente isolada do hospital, do resto do mundo.

E isso devia ser bom: Ficar sozinha com Santana, protegida de todos os outros. Se ao menos ela não tivesse a estranha sensação de que não reconhecia Santana...

- Você sabe o resultado dos exames. – Disse Santana com a voz baixa. Não era uma pergunta.

- Minha mãe não sabe que eu sei. – Disse Brittany. Como podia falar com coerência quando só tinha vontade de gritar? – Eu ouvi os médicos contando a ela... Santana, eu tenho a coisa. E... É péssimo; é um câncer maligno. Disseram que já se espalhou. Eles disseram que eu vou... – Ela não conseguiu chegar à última palavra, embora estivesse gritando em sua mente.

- Você vai morrer. – Disse Santana. Ela ainda estava muito tranquila e centrada. Distante.

- Eu li sobre isso. – Continuou Santana, andando até a janela e olhando para fora. – Sei da gravidade. Os artigos diziam que havia muita dor. Uma dor aguda.

- San... – Brittany ofegou.

- Às vezes eles têm de operar só para tentar deter a dor. Mas, o que quer que façam, não vai salvar você. Eles podem te encher de química e irradiar seu corpo, e ainda assim você vai morrer. Provavelmente antes do final do verão.

- San...

- Será seu ultimo verão...

- _Santana, pelo amor de Deus!_ – Foi quase um grito. Brittany respirava em golfadas trêmulas, agarrada aos cobertores. – Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Santana se virou e, num único movimento pegou seu pulso, os dedos se fecharam na pulseira de plástico do hospital.

- Quero que entenda que eles não podem te ajudar. – Disse a morena, áspero e intenso. – Você entende isso?

-_Sim_, eu entendo. – Disse Brittany. Ela podia ouvir a histeria crescendo na própria voz. – Mas você veio aqui para me dizer isso? Que me _matar_?

Os dedos de Santana se fecharam dolorosamente.

- Não! Eu quero salvar você! – Depois ela soltou a respiração e repetiu a frase num tom mais baixo, mas sem perder a intensidade. – Eu quero salvar você, Britt.

Brittany passou alguns instantes levando ar aos pulmões. Era difícil fazer isso sem se desmanchar em prantos.

- Bem, mas você não pode. – Disse ela por fim. – Ninguém pode.

- É ai que está enganada. – Lentamente Santana soltou o pulso da loira e segurou a grade da cama. – Brittany, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. Uma coisa sobre mim.

- San... – Agora Brittany conseguia respirar, mas não sabia o que dizer. Pelo que podia entender, Santana tinha enlouquecido. De certo modo, se tudo o mais não fosse tão terrível, ela podia ficar lisonjeada. Santana tinha perdido a frieza costumeira... Por ela. A morena estava perturbada o bastante com sua situação para ficar totalmente incoerente.

- Você se importa de verdade. – Disse a loira com brandura, com um riso que era quase um choro. Ela segurou a mão da morena na grade.

Santana soltou uma risada curta. Sua mão se virou e agarrou a de Brittany com certa brutalidade; depois ela se afastou.

- Você nem faz ideia. – Disse Santana numa voz tensa e áspera. – Você acha que sabe tudo sobre mim, mas não sabe. – Acrescentou, olhando pela janela. – Há uma coisa muito importante que você não sabe Britt.

Mas agora Brittany se sentia meio entorpecida. Não conseguia entender por que Santana continuava falando de si mesma, quando _ela_ é que ia morrer. Mas ela tentou conjurar uma espécie de gentileza por ela ao falar.

- Pode me contar tudo San. Você sabe.

- Mas é uma coisa em que você não vai acreditar. Sem contar que é uma infração às leis.

- Lei?

- Leis. Sigo leis diferentes das suas. As leis humanas não significam muito para nós, mas as nossa não podem ser quebradas.

- Santana... – Disse Brittany, apavorada e perplexa. Santana _estava _realmente perdendo o juízo.

- Não sei como dizer isso direito. Me sinto como alguém num filme de terror vagabundo. – Santana deu de ombros e disse sem se virar: – Sei como isso parece, mas... Brittany, eu sou uma vampira.

_(Continua...)_

* * *

**Dam dam dam daammm... Suspense...**

**Então. O que acharam? Deixe seus Reviews.**

* * *

**Como vocês acham que a Brittany vai reagir a isso?**

**Obrigado a todos.**

**Até o próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desculpa pela demora. É que semana passada foi um verdadeiro transtorno para mim. Passei (praticamente) a semana inteira bêbada. Minha mãe até falo que ia me levar para os Alcoólicos Anônimos se eu não parasse. Eu tinha que afogar as magoa em alguma coisa, e essa era a única opção. Minha (agora no caso Ex) namorada me deu um pé na bunda e jogou na minha cara que me traia. Fiquei arrasada. Fiquei sem vontade para fazer nada. Mas agora já me recuperei e depois de vários sermões que recebi... Não vale a pena...**

**Desculpa de novo. Sei que vocês estão aqui para ler...**

**Bia E. Black****:** **Obrigada. E desculpe a demora prometo que não vou demorar tanto de novo... Você tem razão. Brittana é OTP... Melhor dos melhores!**

**Bruna Caldas****:** **Fico lisonjeada por você dedicar tempo para essa Fic. Agradeço de coração. E prometo (mais uma vez) não demorar tanto para atualizar. Áh... E eu acho você vai rir de como a Britt vai reagir (Eu, pelo menos achei engraçado). Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Bia Akashiya: kkkkkk**

**Sem mais delongas... Aqui está. Boa Leitura.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

_ANTERIORMENTE..._

_- Não sei como dizer isso direito. Me sinto como alguém num filme de terror vagabundo. – Santana deu de ombros e disse sem se virar: – Sei como isso parece, mas... Brittany, eu sou uma vampira._

* * *

Brittany ficou imóvel na cama por um momento. Depois tateou desvairada a mesa da cabeceira. Seus dedos fecharam em uma pilha de pequenas bacias de plástico curvadas, que ela atirou em Santana.

- Sua _desgraçada_! – Gritou Brittany, procurando outra coisa para jogar.

Santana se esquivou quando Brittany jogou um livro.

- Britt...

- Idiota! Sua víbora! Como pode _fazer_ isso comigo? Sua garota mimada, egoísta, imatura...

- _Shhhh_! Eles vão te ouvir...

- Que ouçam! Aqui estou eu, acabo de descobrir que vou _morrer_, e você só consegue pensar em tirar uma com a minha cara. Fazer piadinhas. Uma piada idiota e doentia. Nem _acredito_ nisso. Acha que é _engraçado_? – Ela ficou sem fôlego. Santana, que gesticulava para que Brittany se calasse, agora desistiu e olhou para o chão.

- Lá vem a enfermeira. – Disse a morena.

- Ótimo, e vou pedir a ela para te _expulsar_. – Disse Brittany. Sua raiva desmoronara, deixando-a quase às lágrimas. Ela nunca se sentira tão completamente tola e abandonada. – Eu te odeio, sabia Santana? – Disse ela.

A porta se abriu. Era a enfermeira de blusa florida e calças verdes.

- Algum problema por aqui? – Perguntou ela, acendendo a luz. Depois viu Santana. – Ora, ora; você não me parece da família. – Disse. Ela sorria, mas sua voz tinha o tom da autoridade que devia ser obedecida.

- Não é e quero que ela saia daqui. – Disse Brittany.

A enfermeira afofou os travesseiros de Brittany, colocando a mão com suavidade em sua testa.

- Só os familiares podem passar a noite aqui. – Disse a enfermeira à Santana.

Brittany olhou a TV e esperou que Santana fosse embora. Mas, ela não saiu. Contornou a cama para ficar perto da enfermeira, que a olhava enquanto continuava a ajeitar os cobertores de Brittany. Depois o ritmo das mãos diminuiu e ela parou de se mexer.

Brittany a olhou de lado, surpresa.

A enfermeira limitava-se a encarar Santana. Com as mãos moles nos cobertores, ela olhava como se estivesse hipnotizada.

E Santana retribuía o olhar. Com a luz acessa, Brittany pode ver o rosto de Santana – e de novo teve a estranha sensação de não reconhecê-la – Ela estava meio pálida – sua pele não estava com aquele brilho moreno – e com uma expressão quase severa, como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa que exigia esforço. O queixo estava rígido e os olhos... Os olhos era cor de prata. Prata de verdade, brilhando sob a luz.

Por algum motivo, Brittany pensou em uma pantera faminta.

- Então está vendo que não há problema nenhum aqui. – Disse Santana à enfermeira, como se continuasse uma conversa.

A enfermeira piscou uma vez, em seguida olhou o quarto como se estivesse acabado de despertar de um torpor.

- Não, não; está tudo bem. – Disse ela. – Me chame se... – Ela pareceu distraída novamente por pouco tempo, depois murmurou: – Se, _humm_, precisar de alguma coisa.

Ela saiu. Brittany a olhou, esquecendo-se de respirar. Depois, lentamente, movendo apenas os olhos, fitou Santana.

- Que _diabos_ foi isso? – Perguntou ela.

- Sei que é um clichê. – Disse a latina. – Uma demonstração batida de poder. Mas cumpre sua função.

- Você combinou isso com ela. – Disse Brittany num sussurro que mal era audível.

- Não.

- Ou é algum truque paranormal. A incrível Seilaoquê.

-Não. – Disse Santana, sentando-se em uma cadeira de plástico laranja.

- Então eu estou ficando _louca_. – Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Brittany não estava pensando em sua doença. Não conseguia pensar direito em nada; sua mente era um turbilhão, uma confusão. Sentia-se como a casa de Dorothy depois de ser apanhada pelo tornado.

- Você não é louca. Devo ter feito isso do jeito errado; eu disse que não sabia como explicar. Olha, sei que é difícil para você acreditar. Meu povo _quis_ assim; eles fazem o que podem para que os humanos continuem descrentes. A vida deles depende disso.

- Santana... Desculpe; eu só... – Brittany descobriu que suas mãos tremiam. Ela fechou os olhos. – Talvez seja melhor só...

- Brittany,_ olhe para mim_. Estou te contando a verdade. Eu juro. – Santana a fitou no rosto por um instante, depois soltou a respiração. – Muito bem. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas...

Santana se levantou, inclinando-se para perto de Brittany. Ela se recusou a se retrair, mas podia sentir os próprios olhos se arregalando.

- Agora olhe. – Disse Santana, e seus lábios recuaram nos dentes.

Um gesto simples – mas o efeito foi espantoso –. Transformador. Nesse instante, ela deixou der ser a Santana meio pálida e comum de um segundo antes – e se transformou em algo que Brittany nunca vira na vida – Uma espécie de ser humano diferente.

Os olhos de Santana faiscavam prateados e todo o rosto assumiu uma expressão de predador. Mas Brittany mal percebeu isso; estava encarando os dentes da latina.

Não eram dentes. Eram presas. Ela tinha caninos como de um felino. Alongados e curvos, terminando em pontas finas e penetrantes.

Nada parecido com as presas falsas vendidas nas lojas. Eram muito fortes, afiados e reais.

Brittany gritou.

Santana pôs a mão em sua boca.

- Não queremos que a enfermeira volte.

- Ah, meu Deus; ah, meu _Deus_... – Disse Brittany quando Santana tirou a mão.

- Todas as vezes que você disse que eu podia ler a sua mente. – Disse Santana. – Lembra? E às vezes em que eu ouvia coisas que você não escutava, ou me movia mais rápida do que você?

- Ah, meu Deus.

- É verdade, Britt. – Ela pegou a cadeira laranja e torceu uma das penas de metal. Fez isso com facilidade, com graça. – Somos mais fortes do que os humanos. – Continuou. Santana concertou a perna com uma torcida e abaixou a cadeira. – Enxergamos melhor no escuro. Fomos feito para caçar.

Brittany enfim conseguiu apreender toda a ideia.

- Não ligo para o _que_ você pode fazer. – Disse ela num tom estridente. – Não pode ser uma vampira. Eu te conheço desde que tínhamos _cinco_ anos. E você envelheceu a cada ano, como eu. Explique _isso_.

- Tudo o que você sabe está errado. – Quando Brittany se limitou a olhá-la, ela suspirou novamente e disse: – Tudo o que acha que sabe sobre vampiros, você tirou dos livros ou da televisão. E tudo foi escrito por humanos, posso lhe garantir. Ninguém do Mundo das Sombras quebraria o código de sigilo.

- O Mundo das Sombras? Onde fica o Mundo das Sombras?

- Não é um lugar. É como uma sociedade secreta... De vampiros, bruxos e lobisomens. Os melhores. Vou explicar isso mais tarde. – Disse ela melancolicamente. – Por ora... Olha, é simples. Sou uma vampira porque meus pais são vampiros. Eu _nasci_ assim. Éramos os lâmias.

Brittany só conseguia pensar no Sr. e na Sra. Lopez com sua casa luxuosa estilo rancho e a Mercedes dourada.

- Seus _pais_?

- _Lâmias_ é só uma palavra antiga para vampiros, mas, para nós, significa o que nascem assim. Puro sangue. – Disse Santana ignorando-a. – Nós nascemos e envelhecemos como os humanos... Só que podemos parar de envelhecer quando quisermos. Nós respiramos. Andamos a luz do dia. Podemos ingerir comida comum.

- Seus pais... – Disse Brittany de novo, com a voz fraca. Santana a olhou.

- É. Meus pais. Olha, por que acha que minha mãe faz decoração de interiores? Não é porque precise de dinheiro. Ela conhece muita gente assim, e meu pai também, o analista da alta sociedade. Só precisam de alguns minutos a sós com alguém, e o humano jamais se lembra disso depois.

Brittany se remexeu, pouco à vontade.

- Então você,_ hummm_, bebe o sangue das pessoas, hein? – Mesmo depois de tudo o que viu, ela não conseguia dizer isso sem rir.

Santana olhou os cadarços do tênis Adidas.

- Sim. Sim, eu bebo. – Disse ela com brandura. Depois levantou a cabeça e fitou Brittany nos olhos.

Os olhos de Santana eram prata pura.

Brittany recostou-se na pilha de travesseiros da cama. Talvez fosse mais fácil acreditar na morena porque o inacreditável já havia acontecido com ela. A realidade já estava de pernas para o ar – então, francamente, o que importava mais uma loucura?

_Vou morrer e minha melhor amiga é um monstro sanguessuga_, pensou ela.

A discussão tinha acabado e Brittany estava esgotada. Ela e Santana se olharam em silêncio.

- Tudo bem. – Disse a loira por fim, e isso englobava tudo o que acabara de perceber.

- Eu não te contei isso só para desabafar. – Disse Santana, a voz baixa. – Eu disse que podia te salvar lembra?

- Vagamente... – Brittany piscou devagar, depois disse incisivamente: - Me salvar como?

O olhar de Santana foi para o ar.

- Como você está pensando.

- San, eu não _consigo_ mais pensar.

Gentilmente, sem olhar para Brittany, Santana pôs a mão na pele da loira por baixo do cobertor. Ela sacudiu a perna da amiga um pouco, em um gesto de afeto.

- Vou transformar você em vampira, menina.

Brittany pôs os dois punhos na cara e começou a chorar.

- Ei! – Santana tirou a mão da perna de Brittany e pôs um braço desajeitado em volta dela, puxando-a para que se sentasse ereta. – Não fique assim. Está tudo bem. É melhor do que a alternativa.

- Você... Pirou... De vez! – Brittany soluçava. Depois que começaram, as lágrimas saía com tanta facilidade... Brittany não conseguia detê-las. Era reconfortante chorar e ser abraçada por Santana. A morena parecia forte, confiável e tinha um cheiro bom.

- Você disse que tem que nascer assim. – Acrescentou ela com a voz embragada, entre soluços.

- Não, não disse. Eu disse que _eu_ nasci assim. Existem muito do outro tipo por aí. Os vampiros feitos. Haveria mais, mas há uma lei contra transformar qualquer idiota das ruas num deles.

- Mas eu _não_ _posso_. Sou o que sou; eu sou _eu_. Não posso ser... Desse jeito.

Santana a afastou com gentiliza para olhar em seu rosto.

- Então você vai morrer. Não tem outra opção. Eu verifiquei... Até consultei uma bruxa. Não há outra coisa no Mundo das Sombras que possa ajudar você. A questão é simplesmente a seguinte: você quer viver ou não?

A mente de Brittany, que, de novo, se atolava em confusão, de repente se fixou nessa pergunta. Era como um facho de lanterna em uma sala negra como breu.

Ela queria viver?

Ah, Deus _é claro _que queria.

Até hoje Brittany achava que viver era seu _direito_ incondicional. Ela nem fora grata pelo privilégio. Mas agora sabia que não havia garantia nenhuma, e também sabia que era uma coisa pela qual tinha que lutar.

* * *

**Então? Gostaram dessa espécie de vampiro? Ou não? O que acharam do jeito que a Britt reagiu?**

**Deixe seus reviews.**

**Mais uma vez peço desculpa pela demora e prometo (mais uma vez) que vou tantar evitar demorar a postar...**

**Quem tem Facebook e Twitter... Segue eu lá... Se quiserem é claro.**

**Facebook: Sonia Lemes Gonçalves**

**Twitter: SoniaaLemesS**

**A foto é a mesma para os dois…**

**Obrigada até a próxima...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Caros leitores,**

**Eu estou postando as minhas histórias em outro site. No Nyah! Fanfiction.. Site: . e está o meu perfil: /u/202962/... Gostaria muito que vocês acompanhassem lá... E também quero explicar que eu estou demorando para postar porque eu ando muito ocupada... Trabalho o dia inte****iro, quase todas as noites eu tenho que limpar a casa e também agora eu tenho que escrever 3 Fics(comecei outra lá no outro site) e de fim de semana eu mais passo na rua do que em casa... Mas vou resolver esse problema... Estou quase terminando o capitulo 8 de Vampira Secreta, vou começar o 12 de Eu Era Sua Deis Da Primeira Vez Que Te Vi(apesar de eu não ter terminado de postar todos os capitulos que estão prontos lá) e o capitulo 3 da nova Fic...**

**Please... Me desculpem... E significaria muito para mim se vocês lerem lá...**

**P.S - Caso vocês quiserem comentar as Fics naquele site, tem que se cadastrar...**

**Beijos e Abraços. Caricias e Amassos ;)**


End file.
